


Unmasked

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: "If I win, you have to take off your mask."What could go wrong? Nothing, Jeritza thinks.





	Unmasked

"If I win, you have to take off your mask," Byleth arranged the deal with a tempting smile, training sword in hand. Despite dating Jeritza for a while, the mysterious man rarely took off his mask in their private moments, and Byleth wanted to take another look at his face.

Jeritza sighed, and without replying, grabbed a training sword. At this hour, there wasn't a risk in unmasking himself. The only people in the training grounds were Jeritza and Byleth, using the evening as an excuse to see each other. "If that's what you want…"

Byleth approached Jeritza and tried to hold back a smirk. They had an idea, one that they set in motion the moment they were alone. Claude's scheming must have rubbed off on them. "It is," Byleth responded and raised their sword.

"I'll humor you, then…"

Their swords clashed, a rhythmic dance between the two lovers as they tried to throw the other off. The moment Byleth gained the upper hand, they drove Jeritza towards the wall, which confused him, his movements uncharacteristically clumsy.

"What are you…?" Jeritza stepped aside to avoid bumping into the wall, but Byleth used the moment of confusion to smack the training sword from his hand, and he stumbled back towards the wall with Byleth clutching his clothes. 

Byleth couldn't hide their grin as they cupped Jeritza's face, their hands sliding up to his mask. The professor struggled to stay on their toes to make up for their height difference and leaned to close the distance, softly kissing Jeritza's lips. As the kiss went on, Byleth slid off the mask and sneaked it into their large coat pocket. Parting, Byleth smirked and kissed Jeritza's previously covered forehead.

Jeritza huffed and rolled his eyes at Byleth. Flustered, he held Byleth by their waist and switched positions.

"You're… troublesome," he quietly said, lifting Byleth's chin, locking eyes with them.

"And you're lovely."

Jeritza pretended he didn't hear that and kissed Byleth to interrupt anything else they might say. He didn't realize how lovely this moment was. Alone together in a quiet place, against the wall as they embraced each other, not a soul to judge or question them. He craved warmth like this, and Byleth provided it for him. While they kissed, Jeritza took his mask and broke the kiss to put it back on.

Byleth frowned.

"Don't give me that look. You didn't win, so why should I reward you…?"

"I did win," Byleth corrected him, glancing at the fallen swords. "So, take off the mask and come here."

Jeritza had no reason to refuse them, unfortunately. Sighing, he removed the mask, only to get attacked by a kiss from Byleth. If it were anyone else, he would reject the affection - he didn't want anyone other than the professor near him. Byleth got through his defenses and he couldn't bring himself to hate them. He kissed back, a smile finally appearing on his lips, caressing Byleth's face.

"Let's go to your room, then, if you want a real reward…"


End file.
